rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 10
Red vs. Blue: Season 10 is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. The first episode was released on the Memorial Day of 2012 and the finale was released on November 5, 2012, a day before the release of Halo 4. The season wraps up the events of the Freelancer back story, first introduced in the previous season, while continuing the events of the Reds and Blues. The season was first announced at PAX East 2012 with a preview detailing a fight between the Freelancers and the Insurrection, as well as a teaser trailer. Unlike the previous season, this season displays and expands on the A.I., such as never-before-seen A.I. Theta and the debut of Maine's A.I. Sigma, voiced by Elijah Wood. It is the tenth full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Sarge (17 episodes) *Simmons (16 episodes) *Grif (15 episodes) *Donut (4 episodes) *Lopez (1 episode) Blue Team *Washington (21 episodes) *Epsilon (19 episodes) *Caboose (17 episodes) *Tucker (16 episodes) Project Freelancer *Carolina (21 episodes) *York (17 episodes) *Leonard Church (15 episodes) *North Dakota (15 episodes) *Counselor (14 episodes) *South Dakota (11 episodes) *Maine (10 episodes) *Texas (10 episodes) *Wyoming (9 episodes) *Delta (9 episodes) *Sigma (8 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (6 episodes) *Four Seven Niner (5 episodes) *Florida (5 episodes) *Theta (5 episodes) *Gamma (2 episodes) *Omega (2 episodes) *Eta (2 episodes) *Iota (2 episodes) *Alpha (2 episodes) Insurrection *C.T. (10 episodes) *Insurrectionist Leader (6 episodes) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (3 episodes) *Female Insurrection Soldier (3 episodes) *Red Demo Man (3 episodes) *Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers (3 episodes) *Insurrectionist Sniper (2 episodes) Other *Chairman (3 episodes; Voice Only) *Allison (3 episodes) *Doc (2 episodes) *Robotic Tex Drones (2 episodes) *Epsilon-Delta (1 episode) *Huragok (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Halo 4 PSAs *''Main Article:'' Save the Date *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 Grif wants to make sure his schedule is absolutely clear for the launch of Halo 4. But first he has to convince Sarge to give him the day off. *''Main Article:'' Remember To Not Forget *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 Sarge gets a hold of some very important information about Halo 4, and he wants to keep it from the Blues at all costs. *''Main Article:'' Voting Fever *''Airdate:'' October 23, 2012 What do you get when you combine Halo 4, the Election, a musical number and Red vs. Blue? This very special PSA. Do your duty as an American and watch it now! Then go vote and play Halo 4! PSA #1 *''Airdate'': June 25, 2012 *''Main Article'': Internet Survival Guide The cast of Red vs. Blue lays down essential survival tips for navigating the internet. PSA #2 *''Airdate'': July 30, 2012 *''Main Article'': Higgs Bozos The RvB Science Team discusses the Higgs Boson. Watch and learn absolutely nothing about the thing that created absolutely everything. See Also Trivia *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to be released on Blu-ray disc. This is also the first season of Red vs. Blue to feature live action footage. *This season's episode titles were not revealed during their initial release; not until after the release of the twelfth episode. *This is the longest season of Red vs. Blue in terms of running time, and the second longest season in terms of episodes, having 22; behind Season 5, which has 23. *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to use every Halo game engine at least once. Trailers Season 10 Teaser Season 10 Preview Trailers File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Red Band 2012|Red Band Trailer File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Green Band 2012|Green Band Trailer File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 - Trailer|DVD Trailer External Links *PAX East 2012 Panel Category:Series Category:Season 10 Category:Project Freelancer